The Mission Of Life
by Yin Lua
Summary: Uma garota misteriosa, com uma missão misteriosa, com motivos misteriosos. O que nisso vai dar? Ainda mais se ela é Sonserina e amiga de Grifinórios. O que irá acontecer? JP/LE, SS/OC, SB/EV, OC/OC.
1. Capitulo 1

**Ei gente! Bom, pra quem nao sabe quem sou, é só olhar no meu login :D. Rs, brinks. Luiza, prazer, mas podem me chamar de Lu.**

**Essa fic e uma outrazinha estão sendo meu xodó, serio! Eu amo escrever as duas. Vou postar ela daqui a pouco. Mas falando sobre essa fic...**

**Sinopse:** O que está feito não pode ser desfeito... Ou será que pode?  
>Severo Snape é um dos Comensais da Morte... Ou melhor, será. Mas com uma ajuda de uma pessoa misteriosa isso pode mudar, assim como pode mudar muita coisa... No futuro.<br>Sarah Striker, ou quem diz ser, é uma garota misteriosa que entra na vida de muitas pessoas; dentre elas: Severo Snape, James Potter, Lilian Evans e algumas outras. Ela possue uma missão que ninguem sabe qual é.  
>Uma garota misteriosa, com uma missão misteriosa e motivos misteriosos... O que isso vai dar?<p>

**Capa (pra quem estiver interessado a ver...):** http:/ static. panoramio. com/ photos/ original/ 66935320. jpg

**Autoras: Eu (Luiza) e Mika, minha melhor amiga.**

**Hãm... O que falta? Deixe-me ver...**

**Ah sim!**

**Classificação: Livre.**

**Se lembrarem de alguma coisa me digam *-*!**

**Bom, agora vamos ao capitulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>– É, beleza. Aqui começa minha missão. – disse ela, caminhando pelos terrenos verdes e fartos de Hogwarts.<p>

Ela era morena, tinha olhos castanho-claros, ao contrario de seus pais, cabelo longos e lisos. Era alta, magra e, não era tão bonita, mas também não era feia. Em seu pescoço, um objeto reluzia.

Ela olhou pro céu, parando de caminhar. Estava um dia lindo; as nuvens brancas, fofinhas, como algodão e o céu tão azul... Um dia não muito comum para a Escócia, local onde residia Hogwarts. O sol brilhava, aquecendo a todos.

Pôs a mão no pescoço e escondeu o objeto. Não seria legal se o vissem com ele. Voltou a caminhar. Sentia algumas atenções voltadas para si, mas ignorou. Andava com elegância para dentro da escola. Escola essa que seria seu lar... _Mais uma vez_, ela deveria completar.

Ela passava pelos corredores olhando para cada canto, seja armadura, pedra ou o que for, apenas ignorando os outros alunos e se relembrando cada momento que passara com seus amigos entre aqueles corredores.

Sorriu, iria dar tudo de si naquela missão. Afinal, seu futuro dependia dela. Sim, um motivo egoísta, mas quem não faria o mesmo no lugar dela? Olhou para a frente. Estava quase chegando. Passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos escorridos.

E se aquilo não desse certo? O que aconteceria? O que aconteceria com eles, com seus amigos, com ela? Ela engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos negativos. Levantou a cabeça, empinando o nariz. Iria dar certo, iria. Ela tinha certeza, algo em si a transmitia essa segurança.

_É, cheguei_. Pensou ela, encarando a gárgula. _Como eu faço pra entrar? Seriam as mesmas senhas? Bem, não custa tentar_. Ela pensou e começou a testar.

De sua boca saía varias possíveis senhas para abrir passagem pela gárgula, mas não adiantava. Nenhuma funcionava. Ela suspirou frustrada, isso certamente seria difícil. Tentou novamente outras possíveis senhas, mas não adiantou também. Rosnou, um péssimo habito que adquirira, quando estava nervosa e com raiva, ela rosnava. Simples assim.

– Que droga! – ela gritou entre dentes.

Estava com ânsias de pegar sua varinha e lançar um Bombarda bem explosivo nas gárgulas. Mas infelizmente sabia que não podia. Suspirou e apertou um punhado de seu cabelo. Ela sabia que dali a alguns minutos começaria a doer, mas não tinha culpa! Estava com raiva, muita raiva.

– Varinhas de alcaçuz. – disse uma voz seca ao seu lado.

Ela virou rapidamente para a pessoa que havia conseguido abrir passagem. E que também havia conseguido lhe dar um susto, _mas isso não vem ao caso_, ela pensou constrangida, sentindo-se boba por se assustar com tamanha bobeira.

– Hãm... Obrigada. – ela sorriu forçado, a raiva ainda borbulhando dentro de si.

– Não o fiz por você. – ele respondeu seco, entrando na escadaria de pedra e a subindo.

– Claro. Não o fez. – ela suspirou e o seguiu até a porta que abriria passagem para dentro da sala do diretor.

O garoto ao seu lado continuava calado enquanto subia a imensa escadaria. Já ela olhava de canto de olho para ele. Ele lhe era familiar. _Não_, ela sacudiu a cabeça, _é impossível eu conhecer alguém_, ela suspirou mais uma vez desde que tinha chegado ali.

Eles chegaram à frente da imensa porta de madeira. Ele foi o primeiro a se movimentar, estava ficando impaciente. Ela estava nervosa demais para fazer um movimento.

– Entre. – pediu uma voz calma do outro lado da porta.

Assim foi feito. O garoto empurrou a porta e ela abriu-se, mostrando o escritório do diretor, e o diretor. Ela olhou em volta pelo escritório e sorriu, não mudara em nada desde a ultima vez que esteve ali.

Imediatamente seus olhos correram pelo escritório atrás de um ponto vermelho. Assim que o encontrou, seu sorriso em seu rosto cresceu mais ainda. Era ela; Fawkes.

– Mandou me chamar, diretor? – o garoto perguntou. Ela virou os olhos na direção do diretor, que no momento parou de rabiscar alguma coisa em um pergaminho.

– Sim, sente-se, e... Hãm... O que deseja, senhorita? – o diretor perguntou a ela. Seus olhos azuis brilhando sob os óculos meia lua.

– Falar com o senhor, na verdade. Mas posso esperar. – ela sorriu. – Se o senhor chamou ele para conversar, alguma coisa de importante o senhor quer falar, então, com licença. Estarei esperando aqui fora. – o diretor arqueou a sobrancelha e assentiu, com um sorriso.

Com isso, ela deixou a sala, esperando lá fora, como havia dito.

Ela se sentia feliz, se sentia em casa. Como sempre fora Hogwarts; sua casa. Ela sorriu, Hogwarts sempre seria seu lar.

Ela sentou-se encostada na parede, sentia que aquela conversa seria longa. Ela fechou os olhos e suas lembranças a preencheram. E com elas, veio à saudade. Ela sentia saudade de seus amigos, seus irmãos e até de seus pais, mas sabia, eles, todos eles, sempre estariam com ela. Não importava onde ela estivesse.

Com o coração apertado de tanta saudade, ouviu a porta ao seu lado bater, indicando que havia sido aberta e logo após fechada. Abriu os olhos e a sua frente apareceu a imagem do garoto.

– O diretor pediu para mandá-la entrar. – sua voz fria cortou o silencio. Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada.

O garoto não lhe deu atenção e foi saindo dali rapidamente. Ela bufou. _Que garoto mais estressado!_ Ela pensou. Levantou-se e olhou para a porta, suspirando. _É agora_. Pensou.

Abriu a porta lentamente. Quando entrou no escritório, olhou em volta mais uma vez. Nunca cansaria daquela visão. Era bonita pra ela, de uma estranha forma.

Estava tão distraída que nem reparou que o diretor a perguntou alguma coisa.

– Hun-Rum. – ele pigarreou, chamando, finalmente, a atenção dela para si. – Pois bem, senhorita, pode falar. O que deseja?

– Bom, primeiramente, sei que o senhor sabe que eu não sou daqui e muito menos estudo aqui. – começou ela, vendo a sobrancelha do velho se arquear e ele sorri, instigando-a a continuar. – Então, a única coisa que lhe peço é que me deixe estudar aqui, – o brilho de diversão e curiosidade acentuou-se no olhar do diretor. – e lhe contarei minha missão.

– Certo, minha cara. Sua presença nesse castelo, tanto quanto seus estudos estão garantidos. – o diretor lhe sorriu bondosamente.

– Ok. Minha missão é...

E ela foi contando sobre sua missão. Tudo que sabia, ou seja, tudo, relativamente, sobre a missão.

O diretor ouvia o relato dela atentamente, analisando as expressões diferentes que ela fazia ao contar para ele essas coisas. Aquela garota lhe intrigava, desde o momento em que entrou na sala com o garoto, ela lhe intrigou. E naquele momento percebeu o porquê.

Ao fim do relato, o diretor estava sério.

– Isso é muito perigoso, senhorita. – disse, após um longo minuto de silencio.

– Eu sei, diretor Dumbledore. É perigoso e assustador, acredite. – ela suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Mas eu tenho que fazê-lo. O senhor percebe, né? – ela levantou o rosto e olhou pros olhos azuis que lhe transmitiam preocupação. – Percebe o que irá acontecer se eu não o fizer? – ela perguntou com sua voz chorosa.

– Sim, eu percebo. – ele suspirou, deixando sua preocupação aparecer.

– Se eu não conseguir, - ela começou, dando um sorriso triste. – a menos vou saber que pelo menos tentei.

– Ok. Seu nome? – ele perguntou.

– Mas eu já...

– Seu nome? – ele perguntou novamente, interrompendo ela.

Aos poucos a compreensão chegou a ela.

– Sarah. – ela sorriu. – Sarah Striker.

* * *

><p><strong>O nome dela é mesmo Sarah Striker? Quem era a pessoa que entrou no gabinete junto com ela? Qual será a missao dela? Que objeto ela tem no pescoço? Algo realmente importante ou apenas um cordão normal? O que ela quis dizer com "Mais uma vez"? Ela já estudou em Hogwarts? Será que ela conhece mesmo o garoto? Ou era apenas impressao?<strong>

**Bom, só consigo pensar nessas perguntas.**

**Gostaram da capa? Eu amei! Foi feia pelo blog Damas do Photoshop: www. damasdophotoshop. blogspot. com** **(é só tirar os espaços depois dos pontos!)**

**As capas que elas fazem são lindas, gente! Quem nao souber fazer, ta ai uma recomendação.**

**Bom... Quem gostou mande reviews, juro que nao vou me importar :D.**

**Se reparem em algum erro de ortografia, desculpe-me. E ah, nao se importem com a falta de acentos nas minhas notas, ok? Só me preocupo com isso no capitulo.**

**Bom, é isso.**

**Beijos,**

**Lu.  
><strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

- Deem as boas-vindas a nova aluna, - dizia Dumbledore, após um mini discurso. – Sarah Striker!

A morena entrou no salão caminhando até sua nova mesa, Sonserina, sob aplausos dos outros alunos e professores. Sentou-se do lado do garoto que havia encontrado pela manhã. Ele lhe olhava curiosamente, talvez perguntando-se pelo fato estranho da nova aluna chegar no meio das aulas.

- Eu acho que já te vi em algum lugar. – comentou Sarah. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Qual seu nome?

- Snape. – ele disse e virou para seu prato, cutucando a comida com o garfo.

- Ah, está explicado. – ela murmurou, virando-se para seu próprio prato.

- Falou alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, sem virar-se para ela. Sua voz estava fria.

- Nada,... Snape. – ela disse baixinho, com um sorriso de canto imperceptível.

Ela olhou em volta, analisando as pessoas, procurando uma em especial. Sarah sorriu, havia encontrado. A sua "frente", estava ela. Continuava exatamente como se lembrava, apenas mais bonita e rejuvenescida. Morena com as pontas do cabelo ruivo escuro, olhos castanhos, baixa e pele meio pálida.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Sarah para Severo, olhando para a morena-arruivada.

- Ah, - ele fez ao ver. Sarah estranhou que ele havia respondido, mas deixou passar. – ela é Camilla Vitellus, uma Grifinória. – ele torceu o nariz na ultima palavra. Sarah, em resposta, sorriu, como se o fato não importasse. E não importava. – Por que? – ele virou-se para ela.

- Nada... Curiosidade. – ela sorriu e virou-se para frente, terminando seu almoço. – Quais são suas aulas de agora, Snape?

Severo olhou pra ela e não respondeu. Ele não era seu amigo pra conversar com ela. E nem queria ser. Pôs uma colher de comida na boca e levantou-se, andando calma e altivamente até a saída. Sarah ficou olhando ele sair pela porta, com um sorriso. Ele nunca iria mudar.

Ela olhou ao redor e viu que ninguém prestava atenção em si. Novamente dirigiu seu olhar para Camilla e sorriu. O que tinha a perder? Sua dignidade como a nova Sonserina? Não, nada.

Sarah levantou-se e dirigiu-se até Camilla, que conversava com uma ruiva ao lado. Enquanto caminhava, escutou um burburinho surgir ao seu redor, algo como "Sonserina" "mesa da Grifinória" e mais alguma coisa assim. Sorriu e suspirou, parando atrás de Camilla e da ruiva.

- Hun-Rum. – ela fez, ainda sorrindo. Camilla e a ruiva se viraram para Sarah.

- Sim? – perguntou a ruiva, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu poderia me sentar com vocês? – ela perguntou.

- Como? - Camilla perguntou atordoada. Quando que uma Sonserina resolve se sentar na mesa da Grifinória? Era pergunta era simples, nunca, mas agora, ela não sabia mais.

- Poderia... – Sarah foi interrompida pela ruiva.

- Claro. – a ruiva sorriu simpática. Sarah sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da morena.

- Como se chamam? – perguntou à morena.

- Camilla Vitellus, e essa é a Lilian. Lilian Evans. – Lilian lhe deu um aceno de cabeça com um sorriso. Sarah sorriu mais ainda.

- Prazer, devem ter ouvido meu nome com Dumbledore falando, Sarah Striker. – elas acenaram com a cabeça.

- Prazer. Sabe, você não me é estranha. – comentou Lilian, analisando Sarah minimamente. Sarah corou e ficou um pouco nervosa, não poderia deixar que a reconhecesse.

- Deve ter me visto por ai na rua. – ela disse em resposta. – Qual seu horário de aula agora? – perguntou, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- Ah, não! Outra nerd não! – gemeu Camilla.

Sarah sorriu e disse:

- Nerd é a mãe. – ela deu a língua, arrancando risadas baixas de Lilian.

- Possivelmente. – Camilla refletiu. Por fim, apenas deu de ombros e afirmou: - Acho que minha mãe é nerd mesmo, ela não fica sem seus livros por mais de 2 horas.

- Então, ela é nerd. – confirmou Sarah com um sorriso. – Já falou isso pra ela?

- Pra quê? – perguntou Camilla fazendo pouco caso. – Pra levar esporro depois dizendo que é pra eu ter mais respeito? Não, obrigada, não preciso de mais sermão na minha vida.

- Então pare de aprontar! – retrucou Lilian.

- Por que? É tão divertido! – Sarah riu. Camilla com certeza era espontânea. – Alem do mais, são poucas as vezes que me pegam, considerando o que já aprontei. Isso quer dizer que meu talento na arte de aprontar é alto. – Camilla deu de ombros e pegou uma tortinha de abobora, levando-a a boca logo em seguida.

- Não sei por que ainda ando com você. – Lilian riu e balançou a cabeça, levando uma colher de sobremesa a boca.

- Porque você me ama e não vive sem mim. – Camilla respondeu, com um tom inocente. Sarah não ria mais, ela gargalhava.

Um grupo mais a frente atraiu a atenção de Sarah. Já ouvira falar deles, mas queria ter certeza de quem eram.

- Quem são aqueles? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa para Lilian e Camilla.

- Os Marotos. – respondeu Camilla, simplesmente. Lilian observava com desagrado o grupo e as meninas em volta deles. Ou do moreno de olhos azuis, mas parece que estavam em cima do míope também. – Lilian os detesta, já aquele grupo nos ama! – Camilla riu. – O moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeado corre atrás da ruiva aqui do lado, mas ela o dá apenas patadas, o que eu considero um desperdício, já que ele é um gato. O moreno de olhos azuis e o de cabelo cor de palha vivem conversando comigo. É com eles que eu apronto, e por eles, como eles dizem, eu sou considerada a irmã do grupo. A irmã dos Marotos!

- E o gordinho? – perguntou Sarah, com a atenção voltara para o menor deles.

- Ah, o Pettigrew. – Camilla contava como quem contava uma historia. – Ele é o menor e menos bonito do grupo. Diria até o mais... Apagado. Mas não sei, acho que no fundo ele quer apenas atenção. – ela disse, analisando o Maroto comilão.

- Nomes? – Sarah arqueou a sobrancelha. Camilla lhe contara tudo, menos os nomes dos indivíduos. Apesar de já saber, não podia dar pinta. Seria como se ela nunca tivesse os conhecido e nem ouvido falar neles. Seria como se eles fossem alguma coisa nova em sua vida. – Você me contou tudo, menos quais são os nomes deles. – ela expressou seus pensamentos, rindo.

- Ah sim. – Camilla disse, entre um garfo de comida e outro. – O baixinho, como disse, é o Peter, Peter Pettigrew. O Maroto moreno de óculos, apaixonadinho pela Lily, James Potter. O de olhos azuis é o Black, Sirius Black, e por fim, mas não menos importante – Camilla fez como um locutor. – o de aparência cansada ali, é o senhor Lupin, ao qual a Lily tem como melhor amigo. O único Maroto que ela deixa chegar perto. Acredita nisso? Nem o Peter ela deixa! Ele é inofensivo!

Sarah riu com a indignação da amiga. Amiga... Estranho pensar nela desse jeito. Tomara que tudo desse certo. Ela não agüentaria as conseqüências, apesar de ser forte, mas as conseqüências eram desastrosas!

- Bom, vamos que está na hora da aula. – chamou Lilian, despertando Sarah de seus pensamentos.

- Qual nossa próxima aula? – perguntou Camilla, ainda sem se levantar do banco, parecia ter grudado ali.

- DCAT. – respondeu Lilian. – Sinceramente, você não poderia decorar seu horário não? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Pra quê decorar horário com você do meu lado? – ela perguntou com um tom de obvio na voz, finalmente se soltando do banco.

Sarah riu, lembrava muito seus amigos. Lilian revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Anda logo, Vitellus! – ela rosnou.

Camilla engoliu em seco e se calou, Lilian nervosa não era uma coisa boa de se ver. Com toda certeza. Sarah riu mais ainda e se levantou, indo com elas para a aula seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, é isso. Muito obrigada à <strong>**Jussara, que deixou seu comentário e favoritou a fic. De verdade, obrigada.**

**Desculpe postar só agora, mas tinha perdido meu pendrive com historia, entao... Já viu, né? Mas continuo dentro do prazo!**

**Em media, todos os caps tem 1.200 palavras, não menos, mas de 1.200 para cima, ok?**

**Os capitulos até o 16 já estão prontos, o epilogo em andamento e o capitulo final pronto, entao, a fic depende de voces, leitores, para "andar".**

**Bom... Is it.**

**Comentem, por favor! Fará eu e Mika muito felizes.**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Beijos,**

**Lu.  
><strong>


	3. Capitulo 3

_Ah Merlin, lembre-me de agradecer a Dumbledore. Ele está me ajudando e muito com minha hospedagem aqui. Me deu um malão cheio de roupas, tanto quanto de uniforme e alguns apetrechos._

_Será que eu saí muito cara? Bom, não importa, ele quem deu, eu não pedi. _Pensava Sarah, enquanto dava de ombros e recolhia uma roupa, preparada para tomar banho.

Ela abriu o box, deixando a roupa escorregar por seu corpo e entrou no box. As lembranças da aula de DCAT invadiram sua mente, a fazendo dar risadas enquanto passava o sabonete por seu corpo suavemente.

_- Bom, espero que tenham recebido bem a nova aluna de nosso instituto. – disse Steve Dwinor, o professor. – Todos sabem duelar, certo? – todos assentiram e o professor continuou: - Quero que formem duplas e duelem. O ultimo a cair, ganha 30 pontos para a casa._

_Todos escolheram seu pares e começaram o duelo. 5 minutos se seguia e poucos ainda estavam em pé lutando; entre eles estavam: James e Sirius, Severo e Sarah, Lilian e Camilla e Remo com um garoto da Corvinal._

_Sarah fez um escudo protetor ao seu redor e encarou os Marotos, tinha uma sensação ruim. Parou seu olhar em Sirius e James, que pareciam tramar alguma coisa. Por um instante, Sarah teve que virar-se para a frente, Severo havia lançado um feitiço mais forte e quase quebrara seu escudo. Ela baixou seu escudo e lançou um feitiço em Severo, subindo um escudo novinho em folha._

_Olhou novamente para Sirius e James e viu a palavra Snape sair da boca de Sirius, e em seguida dando risadinhas maliciosas. Imediatamente um único pensamento lhe veio a mente: _Eles iam acertar um feitiço em Snape.

_- Epa! Parado ai, Maroto! Nada de acertar feitiço nele, ouviu bem? – Sarah disse, com a varinha apontada para Sirius e entrando na frente de Severo._

_- Não preciso que ninguém me defenda, Striker. – Severo falou com a voz fria, fazendo Sarah voltar-se para ele, com a sobrancelha arqueada._

_- Pouco me importa se você precisa ou não! Eu defendo quem merece e quem eu quero, pois então não se meta! – ela disse, virando-se para ele com a voz fria semelhante a dele. Sua voz fez Severo apertar os olhos e do nada, um feitiço disparou da varinha de Sarah, atingindo em cheio seu alvo._

_A sala inteira riu. A frente de Sarah e de Severo, estava Sirius, com o cabelo azul, espinhas no rosto, batom vermelho, pó de arroz em abundancia, sombras azuis anil, rímel roxo e lápis de olho. Alem de suas vestes terem mudado... _Um pouquinho_._

_- O que você fez, novata? – perguntou Sirius, com a voz baixa e rouca, causando um arrepio em Sarah e em Camilla, por motivos diferentes._

_- Apenas o que vocês iriam fazer com o Snape. – ela respondeu indiferente. Olhou pra ele de cima a baixo e sorriu: - Eu quero um acordo com você, Black._

_- Fale. – ele disse, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Estava curioso com o tal "acordo"._

_- Nunca mais importunem o Snape, e eu nunca mais levanto ou encosto minha varinha em você ou em algum de vocês. – Sirius e James arquearam a sobrancelha, o que será que aquela garota queria? – Estamos entendidos? E eu quero confessar que sei alguns poucos mais feitiços "ofensivos contra a imagem" que vocês. – ela sorriu angelical, mas sabia que não os deixaria com medo, apenas surpresos._

_- Tipo... – perguntou James, olhando desconfiado para ela, esquecendo totalmente do resto da turma._

_- Quer que eu teste em você? Afinal, um bom mágico nunca revela seus segredos. – ela citou o ditado trouxa que poucos conheciam. _

_- Não, obrigada, mas agora, se quiser testar no Snape eu juro que não vou me importar. – Sirius disse, se fazendo de inocente. Sarah riu. Severo olhou para Sarah com desgosto._

_- Eu disse que não ia deixar você, ou qualquer um, encostar a varinha nele, isso significa que eu também não vou encostar minha varinha nele. – ela disse, como se explicasse a um bebê que comida de bebê era gostosa. Seu tom de voz fez com que alguns corajosos rissem, e outros mais tímidos abafassem as risadas._

_- Hãm... Senhor Black e senhorita Striker, - chamou o professor. Eles imediatamente viraram para o dono da voz. – queiram duelar, por favor._

_- Eu vou acabar com o Black e com a reputação dele, professor! Deixe o ego dele sobreviver! – fez Sarah rindo, como se a idéia de duelar com Sirius Black e perder fosse absurda. Sirius não se pronunciou._

_- Não perguntei se quer ou não, senhorita. – o professor disse sério._

_Sarah bufou e se encaminhou para o lado esquerdo da rodinha que os alunos formaram. Sirius olhou pra si mesmo, cada pedaço, cada centímetros e olhou furioso para Sarah. Sarah em resposta sorriu e apontou a varinha para ele. No instante que o raio, que saiu da varinha dela, atingiu Sirius, ele voltou ao normal._

_- Finite Encantatem, querido. – ela sorriu sarcástica. Sirius bateu a mão na testa e se encaminhou para o lado direto da rodinha em silencio._

_O duelo começou. Estava bastante equilibrado, já que os dois eram ótimos duelistas._

_Passaram-se 5 minutos e os dois continuavam duelando e nenhum aparentava sinais de cansaço ou desistência._

_A única coisa que se ouvia na sala, era o som dos feitiços cortando o ar. Eram não-verbais, ou silenciosos, feitos com a força da mente._

_Sirius sorria, aquilo estava sendo divertido, além de ter um toque de mistério por estarem usando feitiços silenciosos. Olhou bem, analisando Sarah com atenção, sem perder a concentração no duelo. Viu ela arquear a sobrancelha e sorrir, seus olhos brilhando de animação. Viu também, a varinha dela soltando dois feitiços seguidos, imaginando o que iria acontecer, fez a mesma coisa, mas de modo que seus feitiços não batessem com os dela._

_Um barulho foi ouvido, e uma pequena nuvem de poeira subiu. Ao se dissipar, os alunos puderam ver uma cena que ficaria marcada na historia dos Marotos: Sirius agora estava de cabelo azul e estilo Black Power, batom rosa claro, mas que se destacava, sobras verde limão, blush mais claro que a pele dele, rímel, vestido curto vermelho sangue colado ao corpo, deixando a alça do sutiã aparecendo e um scarpin azul piscina. Com certeza aquilo ia ficar na memoria._

_Mas não era só isso; Sarah também não estava em boas condições: o cabelo dela estava roxo berrante, estava com maquiagem de palhaço, roupas coladas ao corpo bastante feias; saia rasgada, blusão, cabelo penteado num estilo punk._

_Sarah olhou pra si mesma e passou a mão no cabelo. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Sirius e eles começaram a gargalhar. Estavam bastante engraçados._

_- Pelo visto você sabe brincar, Black. – Sarah deu um sorriso de lado._

_- Você também, Striker. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e riu._

Com certeza aquela seria uma aula que ficaria para sempre em sua memoria.

- Sai já daí, Striker! – gritou uma voz do outro lado. – Você já está à meia hora ai dentro, porra!

- Isso, há apenas meia hora. Você fica mais tempo que isso, que eu sei! – brincou Sarah, saindo do box e pegando a toalha, se enxugando lentamente, apenas para irritar Camilla.

- Sai, Striker! – berrou novamente Camilla.

- Vem me buscar! – provocou Sarah.

O barulho dos murros de Camilla na posta cessara e tudo ficou em silencio. Sarah estranhou, mas não fez nada, apenas terminou de se arrumar.

Quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou seu "território" todo "colorido" de cinza. _Camilla_. Foi a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça.

Olhou em volta. Ninguém. Ela escutou a porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina bater e rapidamente a compreensão de onde a outra estava, lhe chegou. Ela desceu correndo as escadas, passou pela porta correndo até alcançar Camilla no corredor. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como ela tinha entrado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina sem ser linchada, mas tinha um palpite.

Quando chegou perto de Camilla, que estava encostada numa parede e alheia a sua presença, foi em sua direção. Ela, como um touro, passou ver tudo vermelho. Pegou-a pela orelha. _Ai,_ fez Sarah, olhando para Camilla que gemia de dor, _deve doer. Ainda bem que não faz isso em mim_.

Olhou para Camilla e pegou sua varinha, fazendo o mesmo feitiço que fez em Sirius, apenas com uma modificação. Ela sorriu maliciosa, aquele não sai com Finite Encantatem. E fez o caminho para de volta de seu Salão Comunal, escutando as risadas de pessoas que passavam pelo corredor atrás de sí atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi!<strong>

**Desculpa a demora, gente! Duas semanas, eu sei. E olha que eu disse que ia postar um cap a cada semana... Desculpem-me!**

**Obrigada, Jussara, por deixar review de novo. Adorei ele, rs. Pelo menos tentou, mesmo. Com o tempo voce descubirá qual que voce errou *-*, fique tranquila.**

**Bom, era só isso... Será que conseguem descobrir o mistério que ronda a... Sarah?**

**Beijos,**

**Lu.  
><strong>


End file.
